


By Inaction

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Series: Last Words Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV Outsider, Tokyo Ghoul √A Finale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaneki walked through the CCG camp in the Tokyo Ghoul √A finale, what was going through the investigators minds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Inaction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Anon ask: "For Twin Souls, what did the CCG think when Kaneki came out carrying Hide?"
> 
> ANGST WARNING: Please take breaks between parts if you are experiencing any kind of distress; and let me know if there are trigger tags or warnings you would like to be added to any installment in this series.

It snows, because night has fallen and the day has not been crappy enough.  The overhead lights scream into existence, illuminating the area in a sterile beam.  Bodies are everywhere, injured people lie on top of what blankets they have, and if this is a joke, they missed the punchline.  Sabo stops looking at faces when he pulls them out of the rubble, because something as stupid as _emotion_ doesn’t belong here— not right now, not when they’ve taken such a heavy hit. He can hear the superiors screaming into their radios, trying to locate the missing, but that’s stupid.

If people aren’t responding, they’re dead.

That’s the kind of night it is, Sabo thinks darkly, and pulls another body from the rubble.  This one’s a ghoul, so he drags it away from the camp and dumps it outside their ring of light.  Snow drops onto the body, and it doesn’t deserve to look so clean, so _pure_ , after the bullshit it put them through.  He spits on the ground, because he can’t bring himself to desecrate the body, and sighs.  He breathes into his hands as he makes his way back to the pile, nodding to the perimeter guards and the medics.  They have to get the bodies out of here, before the snow melts and freezes them into place, because that’s the sort of luck they’re having today.  

Sabo hears the helicopter before he sees the ghoul.  The investigator next to him is flexing his fingers around air, as if trying to summon his broken Quinque.  When he looks, it’s a single ghoul, hair as white as the falling snow.  He’s carrying something big, arms full— not that that means anything with _ghouls_ , and his very presence is stirring up all the defiance remaining in the broken down soldiers.  They track him as he walks through their camp, and when the sheet slips off of his arms, Sabo’s heart plummets.  It’s a body.  It’s a body, wearing the same uniform that he’s donning, and it’s being carried by the ghoul of their nightmares.  He wants to shout, to scream, because isn’t it _enough_?  Haven’t both sides suffered enough from this? What did they do to deserve watching one of their own act as meat—

And then he sees it, the gentle way that the ghoul looks at the dead investigator, and he… he stops.

Because that’s the kind of awful day it is, isn’t it? It’s the kind of terrible evening where not even Fate has mercy on them.  And he glances at the poor kid in the ghoul’s arm— a too young, too stupid kid he’s seen around, and he sighs, breath spinning in the evening air. The ghoul continues walking through the camp, not sparing anyone a glance, just clutching the body to him carefully, softly. 

Sabo doesn’t see where the ghoul ends up going, doesn’t need to.  That ghoul’s come here to die, and he won’t put up too much of a fight. How could he, when he’s just killed his soulmate?  

 _What a crappy punchline_ , Sabo thinks, _not funny at all._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and to everyone who's left comments thus far.


End file.
